The purpose of the study is to compare the disposition of oral ziprasidone, an investigational antipsychotic agent, at steady state in subjects with hepatic dysfunction to matched subjects with normal hepatic function and to evaluate the safety, pharmacokinetics, and tolerability of ziprasidone. Ziprasidone pharmacokinetics will be compared to that of antipyrine, a drug whose metabolism in known to be impaired in cirrhosis. Ziprasidone is being investigated as an antipsychotic agent because of its high affinity for the dopamine D2 receptor. Ziprasidone also has a high affinity for 5HT2 receptors and appears to have a low extrapyramidal system side effect liability. Ziprasidone may be better tolerated than typical neuroleptics, which combined with its mechanism of action, provides the motive for continued clinical development.